powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Shuyuu/Kira
"Hacker,opening your security system is kind of in the job description.That being said you can thank me for digging up dirt on your wife"-Kira "Sometimes i wonder why...I should feel happy,sad,whatever....when I was 10 I saw my mother passed.Why did i cry then? I still ...don't know"-Kira Secondary protagonist of the LISA series,former black hat hacker and IT specialist.Who immigrated to Korea in the wake of the disaster period.She was adopted by the military general but abandoned the life she could have had in pursuit of more sinister intentions.Becoming a hacker and diving into the enigma web below the surface.She contributed to Lisa's death,indirectly and became a national icon of sinster web activity.Operating under the alias of Kira which eventually became her official name. Etymology The name Kira is Japanese for light,or shiny "Kira Kira" phrase.Alternatively it has it's root from many other places such as Hindi,Persia,Egypt,so on. Cameron is derived from Scotland meaning crooked river and Foxx being a well known English Surname. Appearance Kira appears as a young woman around the age of 18-19 in her first appearance.Possessing emerald green eyes,Her Ash Blonde hair is wavy in the start of PF,long and held only by a ribbon with small streaks of brown a trait she mentions that stayed with her as she passed childhood.As she used to have darker hair.In BS she straightens out her hair,after a part of it is lopped off,she ties it back into a ponytail as seen in WC and HKOVA.In the final addition she wore a black beret hat.As she grew older her freckles on her face starts to disappear, after the events of BS she sustained a few scars which were later healed. When utilizing the Eye of Providence one of her eyes gain a blue hue and the code of The Watcher is seen via a triangle and massive amount of gear and data surrounding her iris. Her dress style changes,in the beginning she's seen in a casual dress with a green cardigan.She wore simple sneakers or boots and a ribbon in her hair.After returning in BS she changed her style,straightened out her hair,and wore denim jacket with a t-shirt underneath and jeans.By the time WC-HKOVA arrived she gets a hang of normalcy and starts to gradually add more "sense" to her wardrobe.Sporting a Dress-top,leggings and boots.A black beret, Tanktop and shorts with Converse-like flats.She also wears a bag or a backpack. PersonalityWIP Kira is the definition of an analytic person and perhaps just bit "poker-faced".Although she is extremely skilled in intellectual situations she's not the best in figuring out social cues and the world of social interaction.Her sense of humor can come across as insensitive and perhaps a bit frightening and often mistakening her for a sociopathic person.Yu Lin noted that he hasn't seen her emotionally cry once to which she often replies along the lines of "yeah i never noticed you did either,statistics do show crying is often the response to a sense of deep hopelessness,despair or tragedy...."She's noted to be unmoved by the presence of violence,having reacted to a hit on a man who died of poisoning by imitating him foaming at the mouth.However out of all of her seemingly unempathetic traits she does possess concern for others,and especially Yu Lin. As shown when he was thrown out the window,she became genuinely concerned of his status.And by BS and WC she displays more emotions that weren't present before even in her childhood. Anger in rejection,sadness and jealousy at Cecile who became a romantic interest to Yu Lin. Despite being mischevious and initially percieved as a person who seems to not have a reaction consisting of immense emotion she states "Just because I'm not making a face or saying anything doesn't mean I'm not feeling anything!". RelationshipsWIP Yun Li-Her long time close partner,and a chosen hired gun employed to retrieve her by her adoptive father.She joins him in his job,assisting him with his targets and draining their bank accounts and private infos after.Although the two were initially acquintances and somewhat enemies,after Yu Lin aids her in escaping her father the two became more of close friends.With even Yu Lin withdrawing from his cold demeanor in her presence.In PF she attempts to help him in killing lisa but later stops him and instead tries to prevent Lisa's husband from saving her.In BS,she returns in trying to help Yu Lin retrieve his half sister,and ends up joining the contestants in the Game.After the events of BS however she starts to see Yu Lin change and realizes he has started to become tired of living his life as it is,and in WC his actions starts to provoke Kira in a rather intimate sense as she starts to realize she has become jealous of his relationships with another ,and that she herself has ignored all senses of what or who she is before his decision to change.By the time WC ends Kira has a romantic interest and possibly relationship with Yu Lin. Byung Ho-Adoptive Father,and possibly where she attained the Eye of Providence from.She has a apathetic relationship with him and ultimately ran away from home perhaps of her distrust towards him and his standing in power. Lisa-Initially Kira treated her as any other hit would have been much until the realization that Lisa was already dead to begin with. After the events in which she started to empathize as to why Lisa being killed is not a good decision ultimately led her to realize her apathetic view towards those who are deemed as targets as more than just "targets" as they do have redeeming qualities, reasons to be missed,etc. Cecile-In WC she didn't exactly mind Cecile's position as a fellow classmate at first but soon starts to realize that she too has something going on with Yu Lin so much so that she felt she would be losing out on a relationship with Yu Lin,but also discovers that she doesn't exactly have the skills of a "normal person" with social intelligence to be able to be in par with Cecile.However Cecile's own practice turns narly after viewing Kira as a threat and thus Kira views Cecile the same way,with Cecile going as far as attempting to poison Kira via snake. Areum- Moon Li -She doesn't know too much about Moon Li other than the fact that he is Yu Lin's brother but it's hinted that Yu Lin has a strong connection to him and therefore she felt she had a duty to at least help. HistoryWIP Childhood Kira was born as Cameron Fox in New York City,USA to her mother Tamara and father Ansel Fox.Since she was young Cameron has been considered odd by her family and others close to her.As a toddler she would speak words more fluently and was considered intelligent by the preschool teachers.She starts to play with puzzles and figuring out simplistic mathmatical equations rather than socialize with others. When brought to light of other children and events such as parties she remains rather unreactive,displaying little joy nor excitement. Tamara wonders if there is something wrong with Cameron,and she was taken to a psychologist who didn't desire to run a session as the child was very young but agreed,she ended up taking a EQ test which was deducted that she was very mature for her own age and showed no interest in toys,dolls or cartoons.Rather than being concerned Ansel had a hunch that Cameron may be far more intelligent in addition to her maturity.He started to give her more complex puzzles to solve and although she initially had challenges by the age of 5 she was solving pre-algebra.Tamara seems to oppose this and often has arguments with her husband,defending Cameron's own experience to a proper childhood.At her birthday Cameron recieved a robot dog,but instead of playing with it she stared at it's functions and attempted to pry it open.Ansel screwed open the interior,with great interest Cameron peered at the inside of the robot.Becoming greatly interested she begged her parents for books on "robot parts". Although Tamara refused,Ansel agreed.Cameron soon became obsessed with mechanics and took to the library to borrow more books on engineering. Eventually by the age of 7 she was able to even construct an entire laptop on her own.At school she was advancing in her academics but remained almost isolated from other children,hanging out with older seniors instead. The psychologists had her take a IQ test and her score was 216.At this point it was clear that Cameron's abnormal development could be attributed to her being an actual child prodigy.But an odd trait was her social lack of emotional response.Her simple analytic personality irritates most of her classmates in general ostracizing her. At the age of 10 her mother had contracted heart failure and was hospitalized along with surgical assistance of a pacemaker. Cameron witnessed her mother slowly fading away,at times seeing her having difficulty breathing.Ansel tries to keep her away however Cameron remained still,although feeling sadness inside she tries to reach towards her mother only to be jolted by the nurse who scolded her not to get near the life support.At this Cameron became stunned unsure of how to react,for the first time she wasn't truly interested in what was keeping her mother alive and rather appalled at what was happening.She bursts into tears and runs out the door. Several months later a major blackout spreads through the eastern seaboard.All power running through the hospital abruptly shuts down.Rushing to the hospital Ansel and Cameron finds the doctors struggle with Tamara's life support.Cameron steps forward but is kept angrily back by her father.She watches helplessly as her mother dies.The blackout was ruled as a failure on the power grid but rumors sparked it was a organized threat.At this point in time Cameron retreated and withdrew interactions with others as well with technology. Disaster Era of 2035 The threats didn't remain undisclosed.Abnormal phenomenons started to appear globally, and the surface of an underground society started seeping and overtaking net forums and communities, in media,as well as strange sightings of unidentified figures terrorized America.Eventually a Superstorm is broadcasted to be heading towards America categorized as the largest storm to ever be recorded,citizens are advise to evacuate immediately.As the effect of the storm is theorized to wipe out at least half of the country.Ansel took to this and boarded a plane with Cameron to land in a designated area in the Eastern Seaboard.However midway through the flight the plane started to malfunction, before the plane abruptly is ripped apart.Sending all of it's passengers into the atmosphere.Screaming for her life she yanks on her parachute and grabs a hold of an object before falling unconscious. Thinking she was dead she awakens to find herself in a room inside of a hospital.Several soldiers at her side.She could barely make out their faces as the room was very bright.She falls unconscious again,hearing her mother whisper to her"you don't need to feel afraid."Waking up the second time she sees herself completely bandaged and feels a sharp pain running through her entire body.A nurse attempts to speak to her in english,she could only make out several words "You are our....hospital.Please rest..you fell from the plane." "Where am I?" were the only words she could say. A man steps forward and explains in loose english"In Busan South Korea.It is a miracle you were alive.Your flight downed 3/4ths of it's way on route.". "Mom...Dad?" Cameron mutters.She was told her father was never found.They could not locate her mother either but all passengers did not make the flight ...except for her as she was found floating on wreckage. Days later Cameron woke up again,it took weeks and months to heal.By the time there were dicussions and interrogations to which she was merely emotionless towards as she lost both of her parents. She desires to find out why the flight was downed but a part of her just wanted to die with her father. Adoption Cameron stayed in the hospital,merely sitting in her room.Not reacting to the slightest,nor eating,drinking. Taking pity on her Byung Ho agrees to take her in as his adoptive daughter. However she didn't really took a turn for the best as Byung Ho was a military intelligence general whom at the time was in cahoots with Japan's Major Governing Parties in a operation secured against the "Allies",for awhile Cameron listened to the news of the storm looking out for a sign to trust her new family.She desired to see headlines of a Relief Operation to help America as the storm struck,recording widespread chaos for weeks.Days and days passed yet little news on any attempts to help out her own country.The maids continuously brought her food,tea,water and medication to help her sleep.She refuses to leave the house and doctors attributed her symptoms to be PTSD. She stayed in bed,with only access to her computer that was provided on her request.On Sunday she snuck out of the house on crutches hoping to find the place of the plane wreck wandering aimlessly,until she found the shores.In the distance she saw a piece of the wing of the plane.The shock came back full force,Cameron cries and shouts for her parents,but no replies were heard.The skies eventually darkened and she crumbled on the sand.Crying. Men sent on her father's command found her on the beach,motionless and simply looking into the distance.They had to drag her back,and place her under supervision. Days eventually passed in which she simply slept.She awoke on Wednesday morning with her computer, and took the decision to uncover how she could turn the situation around utilizing the computer she manages to tap into her father's computer system,and virtually make a copy of every document and confidential files he has,reading all contacts he has with others within his phone.She discovers Byung Ho's department was looking into the source of the storm and their recent disagreements with American FBI agents who warned them about their projects and their promise to the Geneva Convention.As she dove deeper she soon began to realize what was truly going on and the ultimate truth behind her flight's downfall,the storm's arrival,her adoption and the fact that Korea wasn't planning to help America in the end. KIRA With Passing of the Web Intelligence ACT Arrest Retrieval EquipmentInventionsWIP Dispersion Shoes-A pair of customized shoes that decreases impact, and reverses the effect of gravity.Thus for example jumping off the building allows the wearer to land safely on the ground without suffering injuries. ATM blower-A pretty illegal device which tampers with the automated machine's internal processing of information.A machine that she put together after she started hacking for more sinister means. Fusion Card-A card that integrated multiple card functions,built with a gps location tracker and can be controlled via phone or a chip inside a person. The card however stores bit instead of actual cash and is encrypted to not display secure information or personal information thereby making it technically anonymous. Weaponized Necklace-A necklace that is shaped like a wing of a bird but has built in razors.With a specific trigger button which can send sharp razors flying in vector directions of it's targets.If caught offguard the razors can fly at high speeds and slice ventricles of the victim's throat. Projectile Cellphone-A Cellphone that is also concealed as a projectile.Shaking it produces electromagnetic frequency disturbances and pointing it at the target launches pressurized concentrated blast of energy.Sliding the phone while sideways produces a "Sound/Electric current" bullet capable of incapacitating or killing a target.Sliding it back again and heat is shot from the phone which can produce a heat wave of past 200 degrees. Other Equipment: *D.A Hollow Point Revolver- Given by Yu Lin,Kira constructed her own gun to use in case of self defense in which she cannot gain his help. Although her talent for weapnry is not up to par she is still able to make use of aiming at her target and stunning,incapacitating and even killing them. *Minature Nitrate Taser-A taser hidden in the guise of fingernails,sealed with a nitrate chemical upon the presence of heat it disperses electromagnetic frequencies that can be adjusted with various scrapes of a finger.Which can generate electrical frequencies that can stun a person. *Earpiece Communication-Allows for amplifiable connection between the two. The earpiece is built to be resistant to most types of damages,and has a built in self terminate mechanism in case anybody attempts to forcibly remove the earplug. *Knock Powder-Grains of highly noise inducing powder that when scattered at the ground produces loud firecracker like noises,it produces a smoke that can be used to escape.In high quantities however it can be powerful enough to produce impact. Abilities/SkillsWIP The Eye of Providence- Supernatural Hacking -Kira is notorious for her hacking ability and was and is a prodigy in the field itself. She is capable of infiltrating any machine securtiy system,take them over and make the machine work to her will.Developing means to bypass bank systems and access a person's personal information,reroute cars, bypass locked doors,encrypt a person's personal data,locking their bank account,turn on and off electrical systems,access drones,satellites,NASA, military computer database,servers of various companies.By the time BS and WC rolled around she demonstrated unnatural hacking ability that extends beyond simple systems,with the addition of biological systems,belief,societal structures she possess the abiity to modify and take over anything she sees fit.Ultimately however she has not yet reach this level of potency.And even if she does ,she states that she doesn't wish to utiize it. She has demonstrated several levels of her hacking ability: *Systematic- *Password Bypassing-A common feature of locking systems and encrypting used for protection.Locks are operated in this manner usually to conceal something hidden inside. Kira states the usual go-to for codes lie on producing familiar passcodes for memorization to their valuables.Thus she usually relies on this bypassing however should this fail she would analyze the structure of the code *Identity- Master Crafter -Kira is a master craftsman having constructed Yu Lin's cable belt and a restrainer ring which keeps him in check.She also constructed various weaponry with seemingly ingenius design and functions to the point of infusing supernatural propeties with weapons.She also designed her Bladed Necklace along with various other assassination contraptions. Technological Intuition-Kira knows a machine inside and out,she knows the make and model,operation and basic to advance functions of machines,social constructs,etc and software.If anything runs on a source of power chances are she knows a hell of a lot about it. Intuitive Aptitude- Numerical Reality- Augmented Reality- Data Warping- Internet Manipulation-A skill that she attained sometime in between PF and BS,utilizing the Eye she is able to manipulate data and information inside of the web.Three main functions of this skill include #Analyze- #Decodify- #Manifest- #Destabilization- #Terminate- #Alt.Route- Codification/Decodification-In Combination with other skills, Kira can ultimately encode reality into virtuality. #General Level- #Advanced- #Ultimate- #Unlimited/Ascension- Skills Game Over- A skill that allows her to put an end to any offensive means attack,for example if somebody shoots at her she can put an end to the attack via command prompt terminate bullet,rendering the bullet nonexistant.If multiple instances of commands are written for example bullet.gun.shooter.exe all commanded target "loses" their offense.Aka basically wiping them from the face of the planet.This can be applied to multiple attacks for example she can write generalized commands which will "Game Over" everybody within the prompt. Tracer-A skill true to it's name traces the identity through experience with that person for example even walking by Kira's line of sight allows her to store data on that person.Thus if she ever needs to find someone she simply needs to brush past them,see them or talk to them.She can then pinpoint exactly everything about that person. Weaknesses Almost all of her powers are technology based.However not all of them require electricty. The source of her power lies in her eye and her ingenius methods of utilizing it. It is not difficult to incapacitate her via supernatural means as she's merely human however her intuition and sharp wits can be difficult to handle,furthermore she can defend herself indefinately and wipe out her opponents if she still has her vital source of power intact. However it is to note that she has little intuition into self defense,or utilizing combat efficiently. Trivia *It is unknown as to why Kira selected her name and alias.With great possibility from her influence back in Japan before she moved back to Korea. *Kira's views opposing the current E.A.S regime isn't clarified but it is presumed she suspected someone close to Byung Ho to have shut down the main powerline in North America. Which ultimately ended her mother's life. *Kira is a closet-entertainment fanatic. *It is possible Kira opposes the nature of Cecile as her source of power lies on Science and Logic,wheras Cecile was a witch.Despite so she was able to stand her ground in the witch's presence. Gallery Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet